Talk:Latency
Move Closer to the Server Tip Removed, for obvious reasons.(It was retarded, yeah let's spend hundreds of thousands of dollars to move and shave off 20 ping in Guild Wars) Hawk Skreer 23:21, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Another comment, after nearly 2 years. Moving closer to the server is meaningless, since you have no control over the broadband provider network. I am near Houston TX, the servers I attach to are usually in Austin. You'd think that would be great. How silly that Comcast sends the signals through Austin, Dallas, Los Angeles, then on some spurious non-traceroutable path back to Austin - the response, of course, following the same idiotic path back. High ping values? Yep, that's me! Yeehaw! 19:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Things that Seem to Help Lag This section is for simple solutions that you have noticed seem to stop/lessen the effects of lag. To start the list off here are three: #More RAM usally helps. #I have found Free Ram Optimizer to help. (Note that Guildwiki neither supports or recommends this product at this time.) #On the Guild Wars shortcut. ::Right Click. Select Properties ::Go to Shortcut Tab ::Where it says target at the end of that type -image ::Run Guild Wars (Note it will have to decompress all the files.) :::Those are not latency related really, ram issues are computer related and do not effect the latency of a connection. The -images does not directly improve the connection speed of your connection, it only reduces what files are required to download before you go into an area and not the time it takes to send data. -- Xeon 06:34, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::::Indeed. Reducing latency basically just involves mucking around with network and firewall settings, jumping ISPs, maybe changing a driver. — 130.58 (talk) 06:48, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::Not entirely true. Anymore, most network cards offload the majority of the processing to the CPU and memory. The idea is that the processing of network packets is so minor a cost that in most applications it won't matter. However, if a computer is borderline, or if the computer is pushing a LOT of its data into the swap file, it is entirely plausible that network performance will suffer. I would, however, point out that this is VERY much limited to PCs that are on the borderline of being able to run the application. /jump This is not listed in the commands article, where did you find it? Very useful I might add, I need a command like this >< Entropy 03:48, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Emotes <- its an emote, all emotes ask the server for a re-sync. jump is just easy to remember Xeon 07:30, 26 December 2006 (CST) Lightning bolt Didn't it use to mean that you were downloading something, before the little round dot came in? ~Seef II 03:18, 21 January 2007 (CST) Yeah... i think its like you said because I don´t get a DC when havong the bolt..--Krushak 06:00, 27 January 2007 (CST) Crazy High Ping I just got a huge lag spike. Here's Proof: - Ayumbhara 01:46, 6 February 2007 (CST) :O.O I hit 200 000 ms though once. It was a "lag nuke"... preceded and followed by 50 000ms. ^_^ -- Nova -- ( ) 21:00, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::My highest ping so far is 84,641ms. The funny thing about it is it resulted in this: --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 14:54, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::Degen got you that low, the kill command comes from their server before you see your character die. -- Xeon 15:02, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Uhm, no? I didn't die. That was the first mob and I completed the whole run. The lag let go and I saw myself finish casting Stoneflesh. Since when has Smites caused degen? --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 17:23, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::::my highest was 2,000 then i started rubber banding like crazyHapsta 19:50, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::The Highest Ping i've got is 15,000 when i was in morostav trail, doing into the whirlpool quest. i was just about to ener the mission when i rubber banded back to vasburg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crazy!! Illogical solution? On the solution that says move closer to the server, wouldn't you have to completly move where you live costing a person probably thousands of dollars for a game..? I think thats a retarded solution.. --Kabraxis 01:52, 6 February 2007 (CST) :Agreed. Remove it? --Zaros 15:36, 20 February 2007 (CST) :When looking at it in a Guild Wars context, yes, that is retarded. But nonetheless, that is a viable solution outside of Guild Wars. I would say just add a note. ::I dont see how that's a solution at all, since you have no idea how the ISP redirects trafic. And yes, you would have to move a state or two. I'm guessing someone's playing a mean joke on new people. -Milcho 11:42, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :::Yes it would cost money but it is a solution and dont think of it of as a move from state to state, think of Australia -> America. -- Xeon 22:08, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I say remove. -- Nova -- ( ) 21:01, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Everyone agreed, yet some months later it's still there. Lol. ;-) §: TůζipVõrζąx Talk 00:16, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::its does prove true i live in washington no more than 75 miles from the anet offices and i rarely lag unless im getting one of those dumb streaming updatesHapsta 19:50, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Probably a typo that was meant to be "router". I get the two confused some times. --70.158.51.100 17:11, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Lag Spikes Mostly, Lag seems to be at it's highest at special events, such as the vasburg bug and the dragon festival. at the dragon festival, i had to wait 30mins for the shing jea loading screen to finish! CCRRAZZYY!! how to win using highping! image:Allskills.jpg I could cast my skills all at the same time w/o energy cost xD Lag can be fun! I used lag to run behind a portal and see the end of the world, and 2 mins later.. i'm back where i started! woo! [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 15:23, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Workarounds There may not be a solution for you, so the following are suggestions to cope with the problem: *Avoid playing melee builds. Lag affects melee builds more since you have to move to your target and with the rubber banding due to lag, you cannot be sure where you are or where your targets are, and last but not least for various reasons Guild Wars will not allow you to automatically move around mobs that block you on your way to the target, even if a valid path exists. For these reasons you may find that you end up spending too much time "bouncing about" on your way to the target. *Avoid playing builds where response time is important - e.g. interrupt builds, certain monk builds. *Play a different game. (quoted from 218.111.45.197) :Macros reverted that with the words: what if you don't want to. I do not understand this reasoning and would like to re-revert, since the suggestions seem sound to me. --◄mendel► 18:53, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::"What if you do not want to" refers to, I think, not wanting to play a Ranged build, something other than rupt/monk or another game (Really, what a suggestion >.>" ). --- -- (s)talkpage 18:55, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Telling someone how to play the game does not belong in an article like this. What if someone loves playing melee or interrupters? The worst part is "play a different game." Uh, hello? This is a Guild Wars wiki? --Macros 18:56, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Then ignore the advice. They're all valid suggestions; we aren't saying "If you play a melee while lagging GW will explode kthx", we're saying ranged people have an easier time with pathing than melees, which reduces the effects of lag. People aren't bound to follow every suggestion on a page. --Shadowcrest 18:59, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Doesn't really matter what the reason was, the advice was crap anyway. -- - talk 19:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::(another edit conflict) Then I'll reword it. --Macros 19:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ANet bashing 70.241.31.87 noted on 23:02, 11 May 2009: Anet's has been getting more and more lazy, as can be seen by the DRAMATIC increase in lag. Moved from the article by ◄mendel► 23:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC)